detras del corazon CCS
by sakurichan
Summary: Ya han pasado 9 años desde que Sakura aclaro sus sentimientos sobre Shaoran y lo mejor es que ha creado la 53ª carta sakura la cual es la carta "Love". Mucho antes conoció a Eriol y a sus dos guardianes que le hicieron pasar momentos inolvidables. Paso


      FAN FIC SAKURA CCS

_**Detrás del corazón.**_

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que Sakura aclaro sus sentimientos sobre Shaoran y

lo mejor es que ha creado la 53ª carta sakura la cual es la carta "Love". Mucho antes conoció a Eriol y a sus dos guardianes que le hicieron pasar momentos inolvidables. Paso el juicio final con lo cual se convirtió en la maestra de las cartas y consiguió no

solo dos poderosos guardianes sino también dos amigos inseparables.

Shaoran en estos últimos años ha cambiado muchismo, se ha convertido en un alto

y por supuesto a puesto hombre que se dedico a la carrera de medico. Es un gran

doctor con lo cual a atraído a muchas jovencitas a enamorarse de él.

No solo es codiciado por las mujeres debido a su trabajo como doctor sino también por que es un gran hechicero y proviene de una gran dinastía muy famosa en hon-kong. Él es el futuro heredero a esta famosisima dinastía si Shaoran contrae matrimonio con una joven mujer que posea magia.

--------- Mientras tanto en la casa Li-------------------

Madre: - Hola mi querido hijo. Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Shaoran: - Si vienes por lo mismo ya sabes mi respuesta.

Madre: - Pero hijo ya es hora de que te conviertas en el heredero de esta dinastía y para eso es necesario que contraigas matrimonio. Tienes a muchas lindas chicas, de muy alto nivel que piden tu mano pero a todas le dices lo mismo, no es hora de que cambies esa idea.

Shaoran: - Te dije que no me casare con nadie a menos que sea aquella bella muchacha de la que te hable. A ella solo le pertenece mi corazón, no se lo entregare a nadie más. Lo lamento madre.

Shina (es una de las hermanas de Shaoran, no sé sí se llama así pero ahora no me acuerdo su nombre.): - Hermano deberías hacerle caso a nuestra madre ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Pero madre él tiene razón, si esta enamorado de ella no hay remedio, habrá que dejarlo hacer lo que quiere no podemos obligarlo.

Madre: - Esta bien, solo por que tus hermanas te apoyan pero pienso que tienen razón. Pero si aquella joven de la cual estas enamorado profundamente no te es correspondida cuando vuelvas te casaras y no habrá objeciones ¿entendido?

Shaoran: - Esta bien, pero si me es correspondida me casare con ella.

------------------- Mientras tanto en Japón----------------------

Sakura ahora es una hermosa joven de unos 21 años de edad, por su encanto y su hermosura ha conseguido muchisimos pretendientes. Cada uno de ellos le a propuesto matrimonio pero Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y mucha inocencia les dice a todos los mismo. Que su corazón ya ha sido conquistado y que a esa persona la piensa esperar no importa cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Sakura se ha dedicado a maestra de jardín de infantes de la escuela Tomoeda

y es muy querida por sus alumnos pero no solo se dedica a esto sino también, debes en cuando complace a su amiga Tomoyo en desfilar en la pasarela con unos de sus tantos famosos diseños en sus desfiles, lo cual hace muy feliz a Tomoyo. Gracias a todas estas aptitudes, todos dicen que será una gran madre el día en que se case. Y por esto y mucho más ya ha tenido muchas declaraciones de amor pero todos se preguntan por que aun no sé a casado.

Sakura se ha podido comprar una hermosa casa casi a las afueras de Tomoeda. Su casa era realmente grande y tenia un gran patio. Ella no vivía sola, Sakura vivía con sus dos guardianes Kero y Yue. A ellos les gustaba enormemente el jardín y la casa. A Kero le gustaba mucho el jardín y el pequeño lago que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa por que así podía mirar el amanecer acostado cerca de las flores. Este jardín lo había plantado la misma Sakura. A Yue le gustaba mucho acostarse en la hamaca para descansar que se encontraba cerca de los arboles, a Sakura la ayudo la carta Bosque y Flor para crear tan lindo parque y Lluvia para que crecieran más rápido (Buen uso ¡jaja!.)

Ya era de noche y luego de que los guardianes se fueran a dormir, lo cual no fue esfuerzo para Yue, Sakura entro a su cuarto y se asomo por el enorme vitral que tenía como ventana y dijo: - Mis queridas estrellas, pido que le den alas a mi mensaje. Que llegue a mi amado Shaoran a quien amo tanto, díganle que aun lo estoy esperando y quiero que regrese cuanto antes. De repente hubo un cálido viento que le provoco un extraño sentimiento de calidez y seguridad a Sakura.


End file.
